


Are Those My Pajamas?

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mickey Uses His Words, One Shot, Sad Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: Ian and his siblings get sent to foster care again and he needs a place to stay. Mickey opens up his home to Ian.





	Are Those My Pajamas?

Ian was having a hard time at home, and unfortunate circumstances led him and his siblings back into foster care. Ian knew the ropes, as this had happened many times before due to Frank and Monicas neglect. 

However, this time was different, Ian and Lip were split up and Ian felt lonely. The foster care center was filled with dirty, ill-mannered teenagers who really didn’t have a care in the world, they had nothing to lose. Ian couldn’t wait to go to school that day, knowing eventually Mickey would show up for their under the bleachers screw. 

When Ian got to school he was eager to see Lip, just to make sure everything was okay.  
Lip saw the worried look on Ian’s face when he walked up to him “you alright?”  
Ian nodded, “you?”  
Lip smirked, “yeah, we shouldn’t be there much longer Fiona’s got a plan.”  
Ian nodded and said goodbye to Lip as they parted ways to class. 

At lunch Ian went and sat under the bleachers, waiting for Mickey to show up felt like forever and Ian was starting to lose hope.  
Ian got up from the dirt floor and dusted himself off, looking up to see Mickey Milkovich walking toward him in the distance.  
Ian smiled, knowing that he shouldn’t have doubted Mickey. 

When Mickey walked up to Ian he just smirked before saying anything “you got somewhere to be Gallagher?” Mickey was giving Ian his famous look, one eyebrow up and a smirk.  
Ian just scoffed, “hell no, especially not today.”  
Mickey didn’t read into it, he just pushed Ian slightly and leaned up against a metal beam, dropping his pants for the fiery redhead. 

After the pair were done, Mickey turned to Ian and slightly licked his lips only to see that the look on Ian’s face was something Mickey had never seen before.  
Ian looked like he was in agony, and Mickey was thoroughly confused.   
“Aye, you good Gallagher?”  
Ian flashed his eyes over to Mickey, he had been in deep thought previously.   
“Frank fucked up again and were all in foster care right now” Ian hummed out awkwardly, trying his best not to make eye contact with Mickey, he didn’t want Mickey to think he was a pussy. 

Mickey took a cigarette and put it to his lips, slightly puffing it before handing it to Ian.  
Mickey looked less than surprised however he replied “No shit?”  
Ian took a long drag, feeling the weight of the world on his chest wasn’t helping the fact that he felt so awkward being vulnerable to Mickey for what felt like the first time. 

“Ummm yeah and Lip and I got separated this time so” Ian didn’t know why he was telling Mickey all of this, he just felt like he needed to let it out.  
Mickey understood what it was like to have a brother, and as Milkovich kids they all stuck together.  
“So you’re alone in there with all those weirdos?” Mickey looked slightly worried but Ian couldn’t tell if he was imagining that or not. 

“Yup” was all Ian could think to reply, not wanting this conversation to get any deeper.   
Mickey paused for a minute, taking the cigarette back from Ian before finishing it off and throwing the filter out into the distance “you can always stay with me until Fiona ya know?”  
Ian knew what Mickey was trying to say without making it sound too serious, “I’d like that.”  
“Cool, come over when you’re done with ROTC or whatever” Mickey said as he started to walk away.  
“Wait Mick” Ian called out slightly, not being too loud to cause a scene.  
Mickey turned around and nodded at Ian in a questioning manner.  
“Terry?”  
“Arrested again” Mickey scoffed as if it was obvious. 

When school was over, all Ian could think about what Mickey and what it was going to be like to spend the night with him. Ian was nervous, but excited at the same time.  
When he got to Mickeys house, things were normal, the two played video games and ate, being the only two in the house was normal considering Mickeys brothers were always doing something. 

It started getting late and Mickey and Ian were both falling asleep on the couch when Ian got up to use the rest room, realizing that he didn’t have any pajamas to wear, he walked into Mickeys room and took some from the top drawer of his dresser.   
Ian came back to a sleepy Mickey looking around with one eye open, “where’d you go?”  
“Bathroom” Ian smiled before sitting back down next to Mickey, legs touching.

“Those my pajamas?” Mickey smiled, trying not to laugh at the fact that they were in fact way to short for Ian’s long legs.  
Ian looked down at his bare ankles “I didn’t have any and I figured you wouldn’t mind.”  
Mickey yawned, “Don’t” he said sleepily before resting his head on Ian’s shoulder.

Ian smiled, tonight turned out even better than he expected.


End file.
